Jashin
by Kenshin Akagi
Summary: A brief look into the history of Hidan and Jashin.


_**AN: Hey everyone. Hidan has always been one of my favorite characters. Please disregard the fact that he's supposedly only 22. (According to the Databooks).**_

"Hidan-chan!"

A silver-haired youth rose his head at the sound of his name being called, placing the small piece of bread he had been eating back on the plate. He had a strange appearance when compared to the older monks at the church; Silver hair opposed to black and brown, Purple eyes opposed to black and blue, but he still wore the red apostle robes as the others wore. The boy, Hidan, looked around, trying to catch sight of his friend.

"Right here, baka!" The boy felt a small jab in his back, then turned around to see a young girl innocently whistling, attempting to ignore the fact she had just jabbed him. The girl had soft pale skin, and long purple hair. She had bright red eyes, and was wearing the female version of the same ankle length robes Hidan wore, except for a necklace tied around her neck in the shape of a triangle inside a circle. As if finally noticing Hidan's attention placed on her, she poked him in the face. "C'mon, Hidan-baka! You said we could go exploring today!"

Hidan rose his hands as if to defend himself from his friends wrath. "Yeah, I remember. Don't worry, Jashin-chan!" Hidan looked down the table of fellow monks, seeing the Head Priest at the end of the table, the same black hair as the others. "Father Muku! May we be excused?!" Hidan shouted down the table, a few monks looking at him briefly from his loudness. Father Muku waved his hand, going back to his meal of bread and soup. Hidan barely had time to stuff bread in his mouth before Jashin grabbed his arm and began running.

The young boy didn't know how long Jashin dragged him for, only that they finally arrived within the large church in the center of the village. Hidan groaned. He always went to the church with the fellow monks and priests, walking the full length before praying for hours. Hidan was about to tell his friend as much before his friend did something shocking.

Instead of going left, as they always had, Jashin went right, opening the door that was always closed. Hidan's brief attempt at convincing to go somewhere else died in his throat when he saw what she wanted to show him.

The room they had entered was gray and cold, devoid of practically everything. The only thing in there was a large scythe with three red blades in the corner of the room. Hidan wasn't sure, but he thought it was covered in blood.

"I found this room one day, and the scythe was in here! What do you think it's for, Hidan-kun?" Jashin inquired excitedly, feeling both smug over the find, and curious on the purpose of the strange scythe. Hidan remained silent, slowly feeling the blades. They weren't covered in blood (And thank Kami, for Hidan was deathly afraid of blood), but they were remarkably sharp.

Hidan rose from the floor, scratching his cheek. "I don't know...it doesn't look like the scythes we use for farming, and it doesn't look as if it's made for fighting. Three blades would get in the way, and make it too slow." He reasoned. Jashin looked disappointed at not finding a good reason for the blade, sighed and leant against the wall. _'Oh well...' _Jashin thought to herself. _'Guess we'll just look near the forest for stuff from now on. Man, what a total bust.'_

* * *

The two youths would grow up, Hidan into a handsome young man, still dedicated to the Church that raised him, praying to Kami everyday. Jashin grew into a beautiful young woman, just as dedicated, if not more, to the church than Hidan was.

The two were walking alongside each other in town, Jashin walking calmly with freshly picked flowers in her hand, while Hidan dutifully glared at any men attempting to get an eyeful of his friend. Jashin gently hit Hidan on the shoulder. "Oh, Hidan. Let them look, it is not as if they can touch. My heart belongs to another."

Hidan grumbled in response, looking at Jashin's smile as she looked down at the flowers. She would always mention a man she had sworn her heart too, seemingly oblivious of Hidan's feelings for her. Hidan just wished he could meet this mystery man and teach him a lesson.

Let it be said that Hidan was not the smartest of people.

The two friends soon arrived at the small forest near the church, Hidan entering the forest first to clear the branches out of the way of Jashin's path. They came upon a clearing devoid of trees, filled only with plants and other greens. Lying down on the grass, Hidan looked up at the sky, a few clouds drifting by. He didn't really like cloud watching all that much (Neither did Jashin) but there wasn't really a lot to do in town, and he just enjoyed Jashin's company.

As the two relaxed, Jashin absently noticed their hands were touching, and smiled.

* * *

"Jashin!"

"Yes! Inside!"

Hidan collapsed, panting on top of the sweaty form of Jashin. Jashin wrapped her arms around her lover, kissing him gently. "I love you, Hidan..."

"I love you too, Jashin..."

* * *

"What do you mean?!" Hidan yelled, throwing his bag down. Jashin was standing there, tears in her eyes as she looked at him.

"They're making me Head Priestess...I'm the only one who can take the position." She explained slowly. She wished he would catch on quickly, so she wouldn't have to continue.

"And? What does that mean?! Jashin..."

"The Head Priestess can't have any form of relations tying her to the mortal realm. No friends, no children, no...husbands..."

Hidan dropped into a chair, his eyes wide, shocked at what she had said. He eventually managed to calm down, placing his face in his hands. "I...I see."

And that was it. That was all Hidan could say, for what could someone say in that situation? A soft hand on his shoulder caused him to look up, into Jashin's smiling face. From the slow sunrise in the window, the light caused her to look angelic.

Jashin gently placed her hand on his cheek. "I don't care what the church says, Hidan..."

* * *

"JASHIN!" Hidan roared as he shoved his way into the crowd of villages, desperately hoping that everything he had heard was wrong, that this was all just some sick lie.

He knocked aside a few villagers still in his way, finally arriving to the middle of the town square. A large group of his fellow monks were surrounding a large post, while Father Muku yelled and waved a large, triple bladed scythe around in the air, blood flowing off of it.

"This...whore," He yelled out to the crowd, "has broken the faith of Kami! She gained the title of Head Priestess, a title many would die for! She held the respect of hundreds, and was a connection to Kami herself! But she wasted it, preferring to give her purity away!"

The crowd roared in outrage, and Father Muku swung the scythe down again, to the cheers of the crowd. A sharp, feminine gasp of pain shot out, as Father Muku brought the scythe into the air once more. "This is the blood of one who defies Kami-sama!" The man, who Hidan had always respected, had a horrifying look on his face, as if he were _enjoying _hurting Jashin.

Hidan pushed the monks in front of him to the side, and raced over to Jashin. She was tied to the post with a chain, blood running down from all of her wounds. Father Muku sneered at Hidan's arrival, and swung the scythe in Jashin once more. Jashin coughed blood from her lips, as Hidan clutched her hand.

"Jashin! Don't leave me! Please!" Hidan pleaded to her, tears streaming from his face. She was the only thing that truly made his life worth living. Jashin smiled gently, blood still covering the ground around them. Jashin placed a hand on his face and pressed their foreheads together.

"It's okay...Hidan-baka. Just...do me a favor...okay?" She asked, and Hidan nodded frantically. "I want you...to cleanse the people of their sins...okay? No matter what...I...I'll always be with you...my love will be with you..."

Hidan nodded, tightening his hold on her hand. "Yes! I'll do it! Just hold on..." Jashin closed her eyes, smiling. "Jashin? Jashin!"

There was no answer.

"Just as it should be. Going against the rules set by our church like that." Father Muku sneered at the corpse of Jashin. Preparing to grab the scythe again, he was pushed back as Hidan grabbed it first.

"Don't you dare...speak of her that way..." Hidan muttered, still staring at the corpse of Jashin. She...looked so beautiful, even in death...as if she were a God...And in some ways, she was. She gave him happiness. She helped him throughout so much, while Kami did nothing...

"Don't tell me what to do, Hidan. The whore-" Father Muku was cut off as the scythe was swung through his neck, a shocked expression on his face as blood gushed out, before his entire neck was severed.

"I _said..._" Hidan whispered, standing up with the scythe in his hand, the blood from Jashin coating his face and chest. He held Jashin's necklace in his left hand. "Don't talk about Jashin-Sama like that!" He roared, kissing the necklace before throwing it around his neck, rushing forward to kill the heathens that had killed his God.

* * *

Hidan stood smiling in the town square, slowly making his way to the last monk. Ignoring the monks pleas for mercy, he swung the scythe down, killing him. Hidan grinned, looking at the destruction all around him, the new Jashinist let his laughs fill the air.

"124 souls cleansed, Jashin-sama!" He exclaimed to the sky, strapping the scythe to his back.

When Hidan left the village, there were 124 bodies scattered in the square, and only one fresh grave.

* * *

Hidan stared at the dirt surrounding him, having already gotten over the pain stemming from his severed neck. He didn't know how long he was stuck in the pit, but it was starting to get harder to keep his eyes open.

He didn't know when he fell asleep, but the next time he opened his eyes, it was to a world full of white. He looked down at his body, complete once more.

"Hidan-kun!"

Hidan turned around, and for the first time in a thousand years, he didn't feel like killing.

_**AN:Uguu...Tell me what you think.**_


End file.
